Untitled as of Now
by DaniCali4nia
Summary: A new story, will be DrHr eventually, they are 7th year and Heads, trying to keep both unOOC, they are learning to become Anamagi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own no characters or places, just the plot!

A/N: This is my second attempt at a story, my other one never got finished… Anyways, ignore HBP and probably OotP as well. Enjoy!

Hermione Granger stepped onto Platform 9 and ¾ trying to juggle not only a cart and a cat, but an umbrella as well. The rain pouring down obscured her view and she could just make out the scarlet steam engine amidst the sea of umbrellas. While she was simultaneously trying to make her way to the Hogwarts Express and find the Weasley clan, she ran into something rather solid. Upon raising her head (and umbrella) she saw it wasn't a something, but a someONE, the very someone she really didn't want to see right now, Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it Mudblood I'm walking here." he snapped.

"Last time I checked this was a public platform so if you'll excuse me Your Excellency, I have better things to do then stand here in the pouring rain and trade insults with a Death Eater. I'm off." and with that Hermione walked off towards what looked like a group of people with flaming red hair, leaving Malfoy sputtering with rage in her wake.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione screeched and dropped everything she was holding to run to her two best friends.

"Hello Mione, how was France?" Harry asked, after scooping her up in a bear-hug, umbrella and all.

"It was lovely, especially the wizarding town I went to, it was like Hogsmeade meets Diagon Alley, homey but with a lot of shops as well, they had the most wonderful bookstore. Did you know that the larger wizarding villages there accept both Muggle and wizarding money? It was really quite interesting, I saw a museum that chronicled the history of Veelas. It turns out the first Veela is believed to have been—"

"Gods Hermione we didn't need a travel brochure and a lecture on France, we were just asking if you had a nice time." Said Ron, whose head appeared to be spinning.

"Oh well yes, it was a lovely time, thank you for asking," Hermione replied with a bit of a sad face.

"Cheer up Mione, you can tell me all about the first Veela on the train, now can we please get onboard or do we want to stand out in the rain all day?" piped up Ginny.

After saying good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the twins, the four boarded the train and found an empty compartment towards the back of the train. They then settled down for a restful ride complete with pumpkin pastries, Exploding Snap, and Ginny learning about the history of Veelas.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the train, a group of Slytherins were discussing the "Golden Trio" and how best to make their last year the worst ever for the Gryffindors.

"I think that provoking them in Potions should be a start." said Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced girl currently trying to crawl into Malfoy's lap.

"Like we don't do that already you imbecile, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing, get off of me." Malfoy angrily replied trying to unhook her talon like hands from around his neck.

"That's not what you said last night Drakie." Pansy purred, or tried to, it was a little hard to sound sexy while you were being pushed into a seat on the other side of the compartment.

Instead of dignifying that with a response, Draco merely sat back in his seat and thought of more ways to torture the Trio. After almost an hour of silence he stood up and said ; "I've got it!"

While the Slytherins were plotting and listening to Malfoy's explanation, the blissfully unaware Gryffindors were speculating who the new DADA teacher would be and what the Gryffindor chances for winning the Quidditch and House Cups were this year.

The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully and before the students knew it, they were at Hogwarts, and yes it was still pouring buckets of rain. Through the rain they could vaguely make out a lantern signifying Hagrid and could just barely hear his booming voice yelling; "Firs' years this way!"

The trio and Ginny rushed towards the thestral-drawn carriages and tried to scramble in one but Hermione reminded them that she had to go in a special Heads carriage and that she would see them in the Hall. She then ran through the rain towards the first carriage and left her three friends with Neville and Trevor the toad stumbling in at the last moment.

Hermione made it to the Heads carriage and threw herself in not even looking to see where she threw herself and who was in the carriage with her. Luckily, she narrowly missed landing in the Head Boy's lap, but that didn't stop her from nearly poking him in the eye with her umbrella.

"Watch where you point that thing Mudblood, you nearly took my eye out!" screeched Malfoy, sounding a bit like a preteen girl.

"Pity I missed, next time I'll be sure to aim better," Hermione replied, not really paying much attention to him, she was focusing on trying to close the aforementioned umbrella.

Suddenly, without warning, the umbrella was snatched from her hands, closed, and thrown out the window in one fluid motion. Before Hermione could even think, the carriage stopped, the door was thrown open and Malfoy had grabbed her and pushed her out the door into the mud before calmly exiting himself.

"Well, this will just be a lovely year," thought Hermione before stalking into the castle behind him trying to scrape the mud off her boots.

A/N: there it is first chapter, I know it's short but I promise to do better! Let me know what you think and if anyone wants to be a beta let me know! Bye bye!


	2. So it Begins

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

A/N: I will try to make this chapter longer I promise, and I'm still looking for a beta! There's not a lot of Dr/Hr stuff going on yet but I hate those fics that have them instantly realizing their undying love lol, anyways, on with the story, Enjoy!

Chapter 2: So it Begins

The next day dawned clear and bright, almost like the deluge of the day before never happened. However, some students, like Hermione, were still trying to get dried mud off of assorted belongings. After fifteen minutes of trying unsuccessfully to get the mud from her new boots, she gave up and wore sensible black loafers instead. Hermione Granger was not about to miss breakfast and the passing out of schedules just because she had muddy shoes that needed attention.

Once in the Great Hall, Hermione settled in for a breakfast of eggs, toast and conversation or rather complaining from her best friends.

"Advanced Potions with the Slytherins, just wonderful, remind me again why we need to take N.E.W.T level potions?" whined Ron into his pumpkin juice.

"Because Aurors need to pass N.E.W.T level Potions, and we want to be Aurors, that's why." responded Harry, who also seemed to be talking to his pumpkin juice.

"Relax boys, it can't be that bad, I'm sure there will only be a couple Slytherins in the class, none of them are very bright." Hermione appeared to be the only one not talking to her goblet. "Besides, we also have Care of Magical Creatures today, so that makes up for Potions."

Before the students knew it, the clock was chiming the hour for classes to start. The trio made their way down to the dungeons and secured a table in the back of the classroom. Potions passed without much incident, Gryffindor only lost 10 points, which they considered a victory.

After an uneventful Advanced Charms class, the trio of friends made their way to lunch. The boys were off to Divination after lunch and Hermione was currently trying to figure out what class would need to be taught in the Room of Requirement.

"I don't understand why I'm the only one with a class in here, the only classes I have different from you two are Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, what could I possibly need to go to the Room of Requirement for?"

"Maybe it's something having to do with you being Head Girl," Ginny interjected helpfully.

"I guess that could be the reason, I don't know though, it sounds kind of wooly. . . I suppose I'll leave a bit early and see what this class is all about. Have a good afternoon everyone, I'll come to the Gryffindor common room tonight to tell you all about it."

Hermione started off towards the Room of Requirement, and was surprised to find both Ernie MacMillan and Padma Patil outside of the wall the Room was hidden behind with Professor McGonagall, who was refusing to answer the many questions issuing from both Padma and Ernie. After greeting Hermione, it still seemed as if they were waiting for one more student. After another five minutes, Professor McGonagall seemed about to give up on waiting for the last student, mumbling to herself under her breath about students ignoring opportunities and blatant disrespect of professors when a drawling voice piped up from behind her; "I hope I'm not too late Professor, I had to go back to the Heads' Room to get my bag, sincerest apologies."

Not only was the voice instantly recognizable to the other three students, who all groaned, but they could practically hear Malfoy's smirk and sarcasm dripping through. McGonagall however, did not seem to notice or care that Malfoy had shown the blatant disrespect towards professors that she was talking about because all she said was "Five points from Slytherin for tardiness Mister Malfoy, now everyone gather round."

Immediately three of the four students crowded around the Professor like she was some celebrity everyone wanted a picture with. After taking a step back from the overzealous students, and the passive Malfoy, Professor McGonagall straightened her hat, shuffled her papers, and began to speak; "As you may be aware, you are the only four students in the whole school in this class. Now, on the timetables this class is not listed because students are not allowed to just sign up for this class, it is only offered to the brightest student in each house. Therefore, first I congratulate each of you on having the highest marks in your house and also being the top four students in the whole school. However, this class will not be easy, in fact it will probably be more work than all of your other classes, so if any of you want to leave say so now. . ." McGonagall waited a moment as if one of the students might run away screaming, and although Ernie looked like he might want to be sick, none of them left. After a beat, she continued; "Very well, if all of you intend on staying, I suppose I might as well tell you what this class is. The title of this class is; Anamagi Training."

After this rather heavy announcement, each student had a different look, in fact, Padma and Hermione gasped out loud. Ernie looked distinctly green and like he might just run away, whereas Draco looked like he heard these things everyday, but if you looked closely you could see that he looked as close to excited as a Malfoy could allow himself to get. Padma and Hermione did indeed gasp, but while Padma's gasp was on of shock and apprehension, Hermione's was of intense excitement.

Professor McGonagall, however, continued almost as if these reactions never happened.

"Now, we will meet every afternoon at 1 o'clock in front of this painting, once we are all here the five of us will walk past the room three times thinking 'we need a classroom to learn to become Anamagi in' then a room will present itself. The class will last approximately an hour, but could be more once we get farther into your training. Now let's try going in and I will give you the rest of the materials inside."

The motley crew began making the requisite three passes in front of the door, Ernie and Padma with their faces contorted in deep concentration. After the group's third pass, a large oak door appeared that Professor McGonagall opened. The five walked inside and looked at what would be their classroom for one of the hardest things a wizard can accomplish.

There was a large oak desk in the front of the room with a single row of four desks and chairs in front of it. One entire wall was a floor to ceiling bookcase containing books like "Famous Anamagi of the 20th Century" and "So You Want to Become an Animal?" Various posters showed the process of becoming an Anamagi and a few showed what could go wrong. The back of the room contained one large oak table with five chairs around it for presumed group work.

"Now if you all will take a seat, I will start to tell you about how you will progress to becoming Anamagi."

The class scrambled to find a seat and of course Hermione and Malfoy bickered over who got one of the middle two seats. In the end, Malfoy let Hermione have it just because she stepped on his foot, more like leapt on it really. . .

"Right then, first of all, we will be researching the history of Anamagi and how the first magician, Walter the Wild, became a panther for the first time back in 1789. Then we will decide what animal each of you would like to become. Extensive research on the animal and its habits will be conducted and the class will culminate in several weeks' worth of attempting to transform. Today we will begin learning about Walter the Wild, so get your quills and parchment."

An hour later, the four students emerged all gingerly rubbing their wrists. Hermione and Padma were in deep conversation about how "wicked" the class will be and what animals they would like to be. At the steps going to the Ravenclaw Common Room the girls said goodnight and Hermione went off to the Head's Room to drop her things off.

As soon as she walked into the door, Hermione knew she was in for a rough night. For there, a foot from her face was one very livid Draco Malfoy.

"You FILTHY little Mudblood! How dare you make a fool out of my in front of a professor and other students! Who the FUCK do you think you are!"

"Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are Mister Holier Than Thou? Here's a newsflash for you, the Mudblood name is getting really old, come up with something new, and number two, you made a fool out of yourself by fighting with me over a chair, you are at as much fault as I am for that incident, don't you DARE blame it on me you selfish bastard!"

"Don't you EVER speak to me like that again, do you understand me? I talk down to you because I am better than you. You are nothing but an insufferable know-it-all who worships the ground her useless friends walk on. They don't even notice you half the time; they are two busy practically fawning over each other like lovers. Face it Granger, you are nothing but a friendless loser whose only real friends are fucking BOOKS!" Malfoy finished this rant with a look that was pretty close to be icicles shooting from his silver eyes.

But if Malfoy was shooting ice from his eyes, Hermione was shooting fire from hers. She didn't even flinch at the end of Malfoy's tirade; she simply took a step forward, reached up a hand and slapped him across the face. While Malfoy's head snapped to the side in shock, Hermione said, in a deadly whisper; "Don't you EVER presume to know anything about me and my friends when you and your whole family are pawns to a man who is nothing but a mere shadow of a human being. You are lower than filth, you are a traitor to wizarding kind, and don't even deserve anything you have ever gotten. Go rot in hell with your father Malfoy."

And with that said, Hermione lifted her head and walked back through the portrait hole to the comfort of the Gryffindor Common Room leaving behind a shocked and enraged Malfoy in her wake.

AN: ok I know that wasn't much longer but I thought that was a good place to end, let me know of any errors there may be!


End file.
